Tombée du ciel
by reveanne
Summary: Les maraudeurs au pied du mur. un souhait stupide. et voilà l'amour qui vous tombe dessus
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Avant de commencer.

Cette histoire est le récit miroir de la potterfic de **Souky**: **"Marguerite Purpland**"

_(Nb. : Une histoire miroir est une histoire qui reprend une histoire original mais change le point de vu et la focalisation.)_

**

* * *

**

Tombée du ciel

Chapitre 1

17h00, Les cours était enfin terminés.

Sirius rangea le dernier parchemin qui traînait sur sa table. Ils avait commencé à ranger ses autres affaires voilà près de dix minutes.

Juste à côté de lui Potter était déjà prêt (lui, n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser sur la table de quoi faire croire qu'il travaillait)

Peter, avait pris le pli et avait appris à commencer à ranger ses affaire en même temps que Sirius.

Seul Remus lambinait. Définitivement trop sérieux, il n'était pas capable de ranger ses affaires avant que le ou la prof ne l'en autorise. De plus, à chaque fin de cours il régnait il bazar monstre sur sa table. Résultat, Remus était toujours le dernier à sortir de la salle de classe. Au plus grand désespoir de ses amis.

Donc comme d'habitude. James était le premier à sortir de la classe. Suivi de près par Sirius et Peter. Venait ensuite la masse des autres élèves, puis le professeur et enfin Remus.

Exaspéré, Potter et Black attendait Lupin adossés au mur à côté de la porte. Peter, lui, se tenait face à la porte ouverte et observait l'avancé du rangement de Remus pour prévenir les autres et ainsi ne pas perdre une minute.

Quelque longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Une masse grouillante d'élève passa.

Remus sortit enfin de la salle.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda James

- La même chose que tout les soirs mon cher. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire diabolique accrocher au lèvre.

- La chasse au Snivel ! s'écrièrent-ils en choeur

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Remus ajusta son insigne de préfet.

Aucune de ces deux réactions ne fut prise en compte par le duo infernal.

Sirius et James ouvrit la marche dans leur traque quotidienne de Severus Rogue, connue d'eux sous le surnom de Snivel.

Severus Rogue avait commis deux grandes fautes impardonnables aux yeux de James Potter:

D'abord : être un serpentard

Puis : connaître Lily Evans personnellement.

Severus Rogue avait commis trois grandes fautes impardonnables au yeux de Sirius Black :

D'abord : être un serpentard

Puis : être de sa famille (quoique avec le taux de consanguinité des familles sorcières de sang pure, Sirius devait être affilié à la moitié de l'école)

Enfin : avoir les cheveux gras. (mais quelle importance pour un détail si minime ? Je n'en sais rien, c'est à Sirius qu'il faudrait poser la question.)

Remus et Peter leur emboîtèrent le pas.

La traque au Snivel commença par le parc du château. Il faisait beau, autant joindre l'agréable à … l'agréable.

Le groupe choisit précautionneusement son point d'observation. Pour avoir un bon point de vu sur un maximum d'espace et être au soleil car même s'il faisait beau il faisait encore frais.

Après une longue errance dans le parc, c'est Remus repéra le lieu idéal.

Au pied d'une tour.

L'endroit avait un superbe panorama tout en étant au soleil et à l'abri du vent.

Peter Protesta.

« Je n'aime pas être au pied d'un mur très haut, il tombe toujours plein de saleté.»

Sirius se moqua de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu tu veux qu'il nous tombe dessus, une fille nue ?

-Meu non, je pensais plus à des morceau de pierre et des crottes d'oiseau.

-Mais moi je prendrais bien une fille nue. Ajouta Sirius d'un ton très sérieux.

-Pervers ! lui lança Remus

-Mais non, ce sont les .. heu.. comment disent les moldus déjà ?

- Les hormones ! compléta James qui avait lu le même magazine que Sirius.

- C'est quoi des hormones ? Demanda Peter.

Sirius leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Mais ce serait cool qu'une fille nue nous tombe dessus. Ajouta le jeune Black. Vous croyez qu'en demandant gentiment on peut en avoir une ?

Il s'agenouilla face au mur. Il écarta les bras (sans doute pour recevoir l'objet de sa prière)

-Gentil mur, demanda-t-il, peux-tu m'envoyer une fille nue ?

silence.

-S'il te plait ?!

Un corbeau coassa.

Rien ne tomba, même pas un grain de poussière.

- Je crois qu'il est en rupture de stock de fille nue. Fit remarquer James.

- Mur, gentil mur, je prends aussi les filles habillés, si elle est belle. Demanda a nouveau Sirius au mur.

Rien.

- Je crois que tu es trop difficile. Fit remarquer Remus. Et puis qu'est ce que tu en ferais de cette fille ?

-Mur, gentil mur, s'il te plait, fait moi tomber une fille sur moi. Promis j'en prendrai soin, je lui serai fidèle, le l'épouserai, je serai son serviteur, je ferai tout ce qu'elle voudra !

Un peu de poussière tomba du mur.

-Hé, on dirait que ça commence a marcher. S'exclama Remus qui se piquait au jeu.

Remus s'agenouilla aussi face au mur.

- Mur gentil mur, envoie moi aussi une gentille fille, je l'aimerai, je la chérirai. Mais fait la tomber sur Sirius je tiens à mes vertèbres.

- Si elle me tombe dessus, je la garde. Protesta Sirius

Quelques graviers tombèrent.

- Tu ne seras pas en état , écrabouillé comme une crêpe. Se moqua Remus.

Siruis et Remus reprirent en chœur.

« Mur, gentil mur, Envoie nous une gentille fille, nous te promettons de l'aimer et de la chérir. Nous la protégerons. Nous ferons tous ce qu'elle voudra. Gentil mur, s'il te plait gentil mur. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par la folie des ses amis.

Il poussa un cri strident.

Remus fit un bond de côté, effrayé.

Marguerite Purpland venait d'atterrir sur Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tombée du ciel**

Chapitre 2

« Où suis-je ? »

La première chose qu'avait fait Sirius Black après trois jours de coma avait été de parler. Il n'avait même pas essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même de bouger.

Escomptait-il une réponse ? Impossible à savoir mais une chose était sûr, il n'en obtint aucune.

Cela l'inquiéta-t-il ?

Là non plus aucune réponse certaine.

Mais de toute façon il n'y eut personne pour s'en inquiéter à sa place et ce pour la très bonne raison qu'il était trois heure du matin et qu'à cette heure là, même l'infirmière dormait. Sirius aurait pu se s'apercevoir lui même de l'inutilité de sa question en ouvrant les yeux et en ce rendant compte qu'il faisait nuit noir et que donc il n'y avait personne dans la pièce susceptible de lui répondre.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Toujours est que l'infirmière le trouva le lendemain, lors de sa première tournée du matin à six heure, assis sur son lit. Il était parfaitement endormie et immobile.

Pomfresh, l'infirmière, le rallongea et le borda suffisamment serré pour qu'il ne puisse bouger sans une aide extérieur. Elle retourna alors à sa tournée matinale des six patients séjournant à ce moment là à l'infirmerie. (A savoir : Marguerite Purpland qui était tombée sur Sirius Black, Sirius Black car Marguerite Purpland lui était tombée dessus, Adam Trolsen car il avait la grippe, Marcha Machol car elle avait fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, Grany Keans car elle avait reçu un cognard en pleine tête pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serdaigles et Epytus Clayton pour s'être approché trop près du Saule Cogneur.)

Loin de là, chez les Serpentard s'achevait une fête en l'honneur de la jeune fille qui avait faillit de peu mettre fin au jours de Sirius Black.

Biensûr, aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de prendre des nouvelles des blessés sinon ils auraient su que le sieur Black allait très vite s'en remettre (la tête n'étant pas un organe vital chez Sirius Black) Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils leur faudrait bien encore plus d'une vingtaine d'année pour que l'une d'entre eux se débarrasse définitivement de lui.

A 7h30 très exactement commençait le bal des visites.

Eléanora Macmillan, en septième année à Poufsouffle, attendait l'ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie depuis dix bonnes minutes. Créatrice du Fan-club (non-officiel) des Maraudeurs, elle venait prendre des nouvelles de Sirius Black. Elle était la première membre du fan club à venir officiellement prendre des nouvelles de Sirius ce jour là, les autres allaient se succéder à raison d'une toute les heures. Sans compter toutes les visites des fans membres ou non du club qui viendraient non officiellement prendre des nouvelles et sans compter non plus sur l'omniprésence des trois meilleurs amis du patients qui se relayait à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh commençait sérieusement à penser à afficher le bulletin de santé de Sirius Black sur la porte de l'infirmerie pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, l'infirmerie commençant à ressembler de plus en plus au quai 9 ¾ le premier septembre au matin.

Cerise Purpland arriva à 7h32. l'infirmière n'ayant pas de nouvelles à lui donner l'autorisa néanmoins à se rendre au chevet de sa sœur.

Enora Williams, préfète en chef des Poufsouffles arriva à 7h40 pour prendre des nouvelles des élèves de sa maison actuellement à l'infirmerie (à savoir Marguerite Purpland et Marcha Machol)

Peter Pettigrow arriva à 7h 42, immédiatement suivi de James Potter (7h43) et de Remus Lupin (7h 43 et 28 secondes) Pomfresh ne permit qu'à un seul d'entrer à la fois. Remus en profita pour demander à aller voir Marguerite Purpland, Pomfresh refusa. Il essaya aussi pour la centième fois de savoir pourquoi elle était tombée du haut du mur.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

Zodiac Burton arriva à 7h46 pour prendre des nouvelles de Grany Keans.

Aeris Canonball arriva à 7h 47, verte comme l'herbe avec 39°C de fièvre.

Les deux frères d'Epytus Clayton arrivèrent à 7h 49.

Bluberry Opa arriva à 7h52 avec une profonde entaille à la main gauche.

Hansa Kene arriva à 7h 55 toussant et crachant comme un lama tuberculeux.

La mère de Marguerite Purpland arriva à 7h56 et se rendit directement au chevet de sa fille.

A 7h58, Pomfresh mit tout les élèves non souffrant à la porte de l'infirmerie, ils avaient exactement deux minutes pour être en cours s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard.

Il était presque 10h quand Pomfresh remarqua que Sirius était réveillé. En fait elle ne fut pas la seule à faire cette découverte. Toutes les personne présente à l'infirmerie en firent la découverte en même temps. Il hurlait à plein poumon, maudissant la personne qui l'avait attaché à son lit. A l'entendre il avait l'air en pleine forme.

Pomfresh se rendit immédiatement à son chevet. Non pas pour le libérer mais pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire car les autres patients avait besoin de calme et de repos.

- Monsieur Black, calmez-vous, crier de la sorte n'est pas bon pour ce que vous avez. Récrimina Pomfresh.

- Détachez-moi ! Ordonna Sirius.

- Non !

Pomfresh attrapa le bord du drap et tira dessus pour le serrer encore plus.

- Mais je vais étouffer !

- Vous parlez encore, vous avez largement assez d'air.

- Je ne peux même pas bouger les doigts.

- C'est fait exprès, vous ne devez pas bouger si vous voulez que vos vertèbres se réparent comme il faut !

- Mes vertèbres ?

Visiblement, Sirius n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la raison de sa présence dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

-Vous avez eu un accident.

- Hein ?!

- Vos amis vous expliqueront tout ça…

Elle tira un grosse montre gousset de sa poche et reprit.

- D'ailleurs ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver 8…7…6…5…4…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Tenez, ils sont même en avance.

Pomfresh alla prévenir les nouveaux arrivants que leur ami était réveillé et qu'ils pouvaient le voir.

Quelques instants après James Potter tirait le rideau qui séparait le lit de Sirius des autres.

- COUCOU ! hurla-t-il.

- POTTER ! Cria Pomfresh de l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, PREMIER AVERTISSEMENT !

James se ratatina, penaud, et s'approcha en silence du lit. Remus et Peter étaient juste derrière lui.

- Elle m'a attaché au lit ! Protesta Sirius. Détachez-moi !

- Hors de question ! Refusa James.

- Tes vertèbres. Fit remarquer Remus.

- Quoi mes vertèbres ? maugréa Sirius.

- J'avais prévenu, reprit Remus, que de recevoir une fille tombée du ciel était dangereux pour les vertèbres.

-Une fille tombée du ciel ? S'inquiéta Sirius qui en fait ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir de la raison qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie.

- Plus précisément du haut de la tour ouest. Précisa Peter.

- Une fille m'est tombée dessus ? Répéta Sirius avec une mine d'ahurie.

- Oui ! Confirma James.

- Du haut de la tour ?

- Oui !

- Jolie au moins ? demanda Sirius .

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Fit remarquer Remus.

- Qui c'est ?

- Marguerite Purpland, une poufsouffle de notre promo.

Sirius réfléchit un peu et conclut

- Connais pas. Comment va-t-elle ?

- On ne sait pas, Pomfresh ne veut rien nous dire. On n'a même pas le droit d'aller la voir. Répondit Remus.

- Mais pourquoi elle est tombée du haut de la tour ?

- Mystère ! Répondit Peter en haussant les épaules

Sur ce, Pomfresh arriva et mit tous les visiteurs dehors. Les cours reprenaient et le malade avait besoin de repos.

La nouvelle du réveil de Sirius Black fit le tour de l'école en un temps records. Les membres de son fan-club s'en réjouirent plus que de mesure et mit fin aux réjouissances des serpentards.

Malgré les hauts cris de Sirius, il dut passer encore deux jours attaché à son lit sans bouger. Mais heureusement pour lui, Il avait souvent de la visite, James, Remus et Peter venaient souvent lui rendre visite, ensemble ou séparément.

Au matin du cinquième jour depuis l'accident, Pomfresh vint voir Sirius elle était accompagnée d'un médicomage. Ce dernier observa Sirius et décida finalement qu'on pouvait le détacher. Pomfresh s'exécuta.

Enfin libre, Sirius voulut tout de suite se mettre debout (sans d'ailleurs passer par la position assise). Il sauta vivement sur ses pieds. Là ce passa quelque chose que n'importe qui doué de raison aurai deviné : ses jambes n'offrirent aucun résistance à la gravité et il s'affala par terre. A la mine déconfite qu'il afficha, il semblerait qu'il se croyait complètement guérie.

- Légère torsion des lombaires une et deux. Fit remarquer le Médicomage tandis que Pomfresh aidait Sirius à retourner dans son lit

- Il s'est détaché et assis il y a trois jours. S'excusa l'infirmière.

- Ha…

- Et pour ses jambes ? demanda-t-elle

- D'ici deux ou trois jours, ce devrait être guérie… Bien maintenant allons voir Mademoiselle Purpland. Annonça Le médicomage en se détournant de Sirius.

Pomfresh referma le rideau qui isolait Sirius des autres malades et suivit le médicomage.

Sirius resta seul mais pas inactif. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur son lit, fit glisser ses jambe pardessus le bord du lit. De là, il regarda ses orteils. Il contracta les orteils du pied droit puis ceux du pieds gauche. Il bougea tout le pied droit puis tout le pied gauche. Il arriva sans trop d'effort à lever la jambe droite puis la gauche.

Doucement, en s'appuyant sur les bras, Il glissa peu à peu sur le bord du lit, Ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il bascula doucement pour se mettre peu à peu debout.

Ses genoux plièrent sans lui en demander l'autorisation et Sirius s'affala sur le sol.

Sans doute avait-il cru guérir en quelques secondes.

Pomfresh le ramassa quand elle repassa un quart d'heure plus tard.

A l'interclasse qui suivait le détachage de Sirius, James trouva Sirius faisant des acrobaties sur le bord de son lit, jouant à tombera-tombera-pas. James regarda Sirius faire un moment. Ce dernière n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de son ami

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama James.

Sirius s'affala sur le sol. James éclata de rire.

« POTTER ! » Cria Pomfresh « DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! »

James continua à rire en sourdine. Sirius le fusillait du regard .

« Aide moi au lieu de te bidonner. Grogna Sirius.

James tendit un main et aida Sirius à remonter sur son lit.

- Alors elle t'as libéré ?

Sirius répondit par une grimace.

- Où sont Remus et Peter ?

- Peter est parti chez Zonko. Remus n'est pas loin

- Dis, tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

- Non !

- Sirius resta stupéfait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je l'ai déjà prêtée à Remus.

- A Remus ? Pour quoi faire ?

Soudain la tête de Remus apparut dans le vide.

- Pour aller voir Purpland. Répondit simplement Remus.

L'adolescent retira la cape et la rangea dans son sac.

Sirius sembla réfléchir.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

Remus prit le temps de choisir ses mots

- Mal… elle va mal.

Il y eut un profond silence.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec la cape ?

Sirius eut un sourire gêné.

- Faire la même chose. Avoua-t-il finalement.

James et Remus le regardèrent surpris.

- Ben quoi, c'est sur moi qu'elle est tombée, c'est le destin qui nous a réuni.

- C'est le destin qui l'a poussé du haut de la tour ? S'exclama Remus.

Sirius jeta une regard noir à Remus.

- De toute façon, même avec la cape, fit remarquer James, tu ne peux même pas marcher.

- Mais si, je peux.

Joignant le geste à la parole il ... s'affala par terre.

James éclata d'un rire bruyant.

« POTTER ! DEHORS » Cria Pomfresh.

James tira sa révérence et s'éclipsa. Remus le suivit. De toute façon il était l'heure de retourner en cours.

Sirius resta seul, assis sur le sol.

Ce que Sirius Black avait en tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs Et avec ou sans cape d'invisibilité, en marchant ou en rampant. Il passa sa journée à tenter de se mettre debout et à essayer de rejoindre la partie de l'infirmerie où était installée Marguerite Purpland.

Totalement en vain. Pomfresh le ramassait à chaque et le reconduisait à chaque fois jusque dans son lit.

Le lendemain. Les jambes un peu plus vaillantes, il parvint à tituber sur de long mètres avant d'être rattrapé et reconduit à son propre lit par Pomfresh. Cette dernière était visiblement insensible au destin et à ses signes.

Bien évidemment , Sirius recommença.

Quand l'infirmière eu rattrapé Sirius une bonne vingtaine de fois et l'avoir reconduit à son lit tout autant de fois, excédée par les promenade du jeune Black et voyant qu'il commençait à ne pas se porter trop mal sur ses jambes, elle lui confia une paire de béquille et le mis à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Son exclusion de l'infirmerie n'empêcha pas pour autant Sirius d'essayer de s'introduire jusqu'à Marguerite Purpland. Bien entendu vu qu'il était interdit de visite aux malades de l'infirmerie (depuis une sombre histoire de cognard introduit dans les lieux) il ne pouvait se présenter et demander à aller voir la jeune fille. La solution qu'il trouva fut de se présenter régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour des motifs de santé quelconques, espérant pouvoir tromper la vigilance de la gardienne des lieux à un moment donné.

Sirius eut donc tour à tour : une coupure au doigt, mal à la tête, d'étrange picotement dans les pieds, une autre coupure, le nez qui coule, une rage de dent, un saignement de nez et ainsi de suite…

Horripilée par le manège de Sirius, Pomfresh finit par lui donner, pour un mal au ventre imaginaire, un puissant laxatif. Ce qui tint Sirius à bonne distance de l'infirmerie pendant presque une journée.

Sirius changea alors de stratégie. Il parvint à convaincre Remus de lui laisser utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Ainsi paré, il passa devant l'infirmière sans même qu'elle ne se doute de sa présence. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était alitée Marguerite Purpland. Il croisa le médicomage qui venait voir la jeune fille tous les jours.

A sa mine sombre, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle n'allait toujours pas mieux et que l'on craignait toujours le pire.

Devant les rideaux qui cachaient le lit de Marguerite, se tenait deux personnes. Les parent de la jeune fille. Leur mine effondrée n'était pas du meilleur présage. La femme pleurait.

« Pourquoi ? … pourquoi ? » murmurait-elle entre deux sanglots « pourquoi elle a fait ça. Pourquoi elle a.. pourquoi elle a sauté ? …. Pourquoi ? »

Sirius s'arrêta net. Il resta longtemps immobile puis fit doucement demi-tour. Nul ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Sirius Black à ce moment là mais il n'essaya plus d'aller voir Marguerite Purpland à l'infirmerie …jusqu'au jour où elle se réveilla une semaine plus tard.


End file.
